There are many instances where binary type information needs to be converted to and from another code format such as binary coded decimal (BCD) form. For example, digital computers are normally designed to process input numerical data utilizing binary arithmetic; whereas, persons who must interface with the computer understand and utilize decimal numbers. Similarly, a binary to BCD conversion has utility in providing visual read-out, in decimal format, of information originally in binary form, such as for example, the display of radar antenna position which is first attained by converting from five-wire synchro to binary angle measure (BAM) code. Techniques for converting from binary to BCD form have been proposed previously but, so far as is known, they generally have been inapplicable where the weight of the least significant bit of the binary input number is not unity or related to unity by a power of ten; e.g., 1.0, 0.1, 0.01, etc.